The present invention relates to track lights and, more particularly, to a track and connector arrangement for a track light.
According to xe2x80x9cconnector for trackxe2x80x9d of U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,100, connector 2 has coupling means 22 for connection to track 1. Because the size of coupling means 22 is fixed, connector 2 is not extendable to fit different installation conditions. Further, when installed, there is an elevational difference between track 1 and connector 2, and the even outer appearance destroys the sense of beauty of the track light.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a track and connector arrangement, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to the present invention, the track and connector arrangement comprises at least one track, and a connector fastened to one end of each of the at least one track and adapted to connect power supply to light fixtures at each of the at least one track. The connector comprises a connecting unit at each end. The connecting unit comprises two conductor holders, the conductor holders each having a metallic spring plate on the inside, two conductors respectively mounted in the conductor holders and disposed in contact with the metallic spring plate in each conductor holder. Each track comprises two electrically conductive wire rods of rectangular cross-section that are respectively inserted into the conductor holders and held in contact with the respective metallic spring plate in each conductor holder to receive power supply from the conductors of the respective connecting unit after connection of the connector to the track.